The goal of the Lymphoma and Hodgkin Disease Program is to gain a better understanding of the biology underlying lymphoid neoplasms and to apply this knowledge to improve the diagnosis and treatment of these disorders. In working toward this goal, we have a broad research program with major themes of lymphoma pathogenesis, clinical pathological relationships, novel therapeutics and clinical trials. Our resources include a large clinical database of >10,000 lymphoma and 5,000 Hodgkin lymphoma over a follow-up period of 40 years and a tissue bank containing 5,500 fresh-frozen specimens. The 27 members within our program represent 11 departments within the School of Medicine and the School of Engineering. Investigators in the Lymphoma and Hodgkin Disease Program have 16 grants, including 1 P01;1 SCOR;1 P20;4 R01;1 T32;3 K and other peer-reviewed awards. The annual direct NCI support in 2008 totaled $3.5 million. Our program has emphasized translational research to the clinic in diagnostics and novel therapeutics and from the clinic to the laboratory in the correlation of studies on tissues matched with clinical events. During the past five years, over 300 publications have appeared in peer-reviewed journals. Laboratory-based projects are focused on the detection of signaling pathways in individual cells;lymphomagenesis, with attention to the MYC oncogene and the immune response to hepatitis C;development of novel diagnostics, including new gene discovery and new monoclonal antibodies directed against these genes;and model systems for a new method of therapeutic vaccination. Our clinical studies have a focus on immunotherapy and novel combined modality treatments and concepts from our group have moved into influential Phase III clinical trials in the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG).